Playing a Game
by ImGladYouFoundThatFunny
Summary: Spencer and Emily spend a night in talking and playing a game. R/P. One-shot. Fluff.


Emily and Spencer had been curled up on her couch watching a movie. She was resting her head on his shoulder, and occasionally she would turn her head and stare at him until he leaned down and kissed her. They were just getting comfortable in another one of their kisses when he pulled away.

"Why do you want to be cremated?" Spencer asked, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind Emily's ear.

They had been watching a movie in which one of the main characters had died unexpectedly. Upon watching the funeral scene, Spencer's brain had backtracked to about a year before, when the team had been working a case in which the UNSUB was embalming his victims. Emily had said she would rather just be cremated, but the conversation had turned back to the case before anyone else could elaborate on her statement.

"Spencer, what?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, we were just watching that funeral scene at the end of that movie, and you know how my brain works. That case about a year ago, when you said you'd rather be cremated, I always meant to ask you why. Once the case was done, though, I couldn't find a good time and eventually I forgot. It was before we were together."

He could see her working to remember what he was talking about, and he saw it register on her face when she did.

"Ugh, that case, Spence-"

"I know, I know you don't like to think about them once we've solved them, I'm sorry…I've just always meant to ask you."

She shifted on the couch and swung her legs across his lap, leaning in so her head was on his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his hand went to her hair. She reached out and grabbed his other hand, playing with his fingers.

"Dead bodies creep me out."

"Em, you see dead bodies all the time."

She laughed. "No, I know. I meant, I don't know- the bodies at funerals. At the viewings and stuff? When I was little, my mom dragged me to a viewing for my great-great-long lost uncle or something. I'd only met him once, when I was maybe four years old. He was a big man, and very intimidating. Scary eyes. Carried a cane with this weird snake head at the top of it. Well, we went to the funeral, and I kept telling my mom I didn't want to see the body, but Ambassador Prentiss wouldn't have her daughter sitting in the back pouting while she went through the line, so she made me go through, too, and take a good long look at dead uncle Robert. "

"So your uncle scared you, that's why you don't like dead bodies?"

"Wait, it gets better," she said with a sarcastic laugh. "That night, and for about a month after, I continually had a nightmare where, when I got to the casket at the viewing, uncle Robert sat up suddenly and screamed, and then used his cane to pull me in closer to him. Absolutely terrified me. I got over it eventually, but I've had the dream every so often ever since then."

He gave her a slight smile, while his hand brushed her hair back from her face.

"Well, that'll do it, won't it? No wonder."

"Yeah, just add it to the never-ending list of things that I can thank Ambassador Prentiss for. Whenever I would wake up screaming, she'd just send one of the help in to get me to quiet down. I can remember it still- all I wanted was to be held, you know? I was just a little girl."

She leaned into him more, reaching up to put her hand on his chest.

"I guess that's probably why I'd want to be cremated. Mine can be one less viewing some poor child has to sit through. Spence?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, with his lips pressed to the top of her head.

"Can we change the subject? It's a little creepy talking about this."

He laughed and leaned back to look at her.

"Absolutely, Em. Absolutely."

She looked at him and smiled, reaching up to run her thumb across his bottom lip. She leaned in, slowly, and paused when her mouth was just an inch away from his- this was a trick of hers. She told him once that one of her favorite parts of kissing someone was the moment before the kiss, when both people were waiting to see who would be the first to jump and deplete the distance between them.

She liked to tease him. She kept her mouth devastatingly close to his, but did not close the distance just yet. Instead, she nuzzled her nose against his, enjoying the way his eyes closed when she finally made contact. She waited for his eyes to open again before she leaned back in, brushing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth- so light, in fact, that Spencer couldn't even be sure that her lips had touched his. Keeping her lips feather light on his skin, she dragged her mouth to his chin, where she pressed a slight kiss there before going back up to the other side of his mouth.

Spencer felt her smile- she could tell he was becoming frustrated with the lack of good, solid contact, although she also knew that he loved it when she played this game. She pressed a light kiss to his top lip before pulling back slightly and looking at him. She loved the look on his face. She could see the internal battle he was waging- he loved to play this little game, but she could tell he wanted to just give in and kiss her properly. She smirked and leaned in, pressing a barely there kiss to his bottom lip. When she pulled back this time, she heard him make a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. She was surprised- usually by now he had her pinned underneath him on the couch. He was getting better at their game.

Emily leaned back even farther so that she could readjust how she was sitting. She pulled herself up so that she had one leg on either side of his hips, his hands automatically going to rest on her waist. With one hand, she ran her thumb across his bottom lip again. With her other hand, she ran her fingers through his hair, before leaving her hand tangled at the base of his neck. She pulled slightly, causing his head to tilt back. She could feel his grip on her sides tighten as she leaned in closer until her lips were once again within an inch of his mouth.

"Hey Spence?" she whispered, her lips barely brushing his.

She heard him swallow.

"Yeah?" he responded, his voice deep.

"I-"

A light kiss to his top lip.

"Love-"

A light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You."

A light kiss to his bottom lip.

Next thing she knew, Spencer had leaned forward suddenly and captured her lips with his. His hands were no longer on her waist- one was resting on her neck, and the other was tangled in her hair, pressing her closer to him.

She sighed and settled into the kiss, her hands now on either side of his face.

Spencer leaned back just enough so that he could speak.

"You're a tease, you know that?"

Emily just laughed in response. "I'm surprised you made it that long."

He smiled before flipping them suddenly, so that she was on her back on the couch, with him in between her legs leaning over her.

"Yeah, me too," he said, leaning down to kiss her softly. "I love you, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she said, smiling, before pulling him back down to her. "But if I have that stupid nightmare tonight because we were talking about it, then we're gonna have a problem."

"Don't worry, baby." Spencer said, and Emily smiled even bigger. She loved it when he called her baby. "If you do, I'll hold you until you feel better."


End file.
